User blog:Ezekielfan22/Shelby Cummings (A Cinderella Story)
'Shelby Cummings '(Julie Gonzalo) is the secondary villainess of the 2004 teen movie A Cinderella Story. She was a popular high school student who used her wealth as an excuse to bully anyone outside of her clique. A big target of her bullying was Sam Montgomery, who was dubbed the nickname "Diner Girl" due to her working for her evil stepmother Fiona in her deceased father's diner. She was also the girlfriend of football star Austin Ames, though he did not approve of her callous ways and secretly wanted to leave her. Shelby's first act of bullying against Sam was stealing a parking space from her at school and then loudly insulting her. On the night of their school's Halloween-themed homecoming, Shelby and her friends ate at the diner and Shelby acted condescending and rude towards Sam, calling her by her cruel nickname. Austin then shocked Shelby by trying to break up with her, but she refused to believe it to be true and left with her two female friends to get ready for the dance. At the dance, Shelby became jealous upon seeing Austin talking with Sam (who was in disguise for the dance). Later on, Austin's friend David tried to force himself on Shelby, but he was stopped by Carter Ferrell, Sam's best friend who had a secret crush on Shelby. The two then made out and Shelby seemed to develop an attraction, but she instantly rejected Carter once she learned who he was the following day. After finding out Sam was "Cinderella" from her stepsisters Brianna and Gabriella, the evil Shelby exposed Sam's secret during a pep rally through a performance skit meant to humiliate and degrade Sam and her online relationship with Austin. Afterwards, Shelby believed Austin was going to take her back, but instead, Austin finally decided to go back to Sam. Shelby looked on with an upset expression as Sam and Austin made up with a kiss. The very end (in which Shelby unsuccessfully tried to hook up with Carter) also implied that Shelby and her clique lost their social standing after that. Trivia * Julie Gonzalo previously portrayed high school bully Stacey Hinkhouse from the 2003 adaption of Freaky Friday. * Shelby was one of the four villainesses who appeared in A Cinderella Story, the others were primary villainesses — wicked stepmother Fiona Montgomery (played by Jennifer Coolidge) and her daughters, Brianna and Gabriella Montgomery. Gallery screenshot_52697.jpg screenshot_52696.jpg Shelby Cummings bullying.jpeg|Shelby bullying Sam at school cinderstory48.jpg Shelby Cummings quote GIF.gif|One of Shelby Cummings' most famous quotes Shelby Cummings with Austin.jpg|Shelby and Austin at the diner.... Shelby Cummings during breakup.jpg|....and Shelby refusing to believe Austin was breaking up with her screenshot_52695.jpg Shelby Cummings meeting with stepsisters.jpg|Shelby and her friends learning Sam's secret screenshot_6172.png screenshot_6170.png screenshot_52698.jpg abfb4699383c315f00dd33a54d442e92.jpg cinderstory46.jpg acs-001385.jpg screenshot_6171.png screenshot_6168.png 157.jpg screenshot_6169.png Shelby Cummings defeated.png|Shelby looking on sadly as Sam and Austin make up Julie Gonzalo Cinderella cheer.gif|Austin!!!!!!! cinderstory45.jpg 2077387,2Bx_wdjMso4zS_5pktnGl34C3oWlB4PVCXqQwHd01XjRfXEvlZLprOD9Mx5Ha3GHNTcYybJh04GQPbBKSvfyoQ .jpg f702b500bf2b2b2ed548e24175ae62ea--a-cinderella-story-warner-brothers.jpg Julie Gonzalo kissing Zoro.gif cinderstory32.jpg Shelby Cummings as Sam enters.jpg|Shelby at the homecoming dance, bitter at Sam's glamorous entrance and dress Julie Gonzalo Cinderella dance.gif|"Love the Dress....Hate her" tumblr_mlycakMjQP1qinqvyo1_1280.png Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Cheerleader Category:Coward Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Schoolgirl Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Traitoress Category:Fate: Humiliated